Legado (traducción) MéxicoXAll
by Alhe's-Nevereverland
Summary: México decide contarle a Estados Unidos sobre su pasado, sobre Azteca y Maya, sus años en la casa de España, junto con sus "amoríos" y su venganza: La Independencia; etc...US/Mex Mex/Fem!PRico one-sided Cuba/Mex Spain/Mex Colombia/Mex Mex/Fem!Bra. Traducción autorizada por Sailorgreywolf! Rating T por los próximos capítulos! ;3
1. Chapter 1 Azteca y Maya

**Hetalia no me pertenece al igual que esta historia**  
**Traducción autorizada por Sailorgreywolf 3**

**Primer capítulo de "Legacy" o "Legado" terminado! Estoy muuuuy feliz :DD**

**So..Espero que les guste!**

* * *

La habitación estaba llena de oblicuos rayos de luz que se filtraban por las persianas. Estados Unidos estaba acostado en la cama con las sábanas enredadas alrededor de sus piernas; México estaba sentado a los pies de la cama. El estadounidense estaba mirando el tatuaje de un águila a través del omóplato derecho del moreno, fue entonces que habló:

──Alejandro, ¿De dónde sacaste ese tatuaje?── El mencionado solo se limitó a voltearse a verlo.

──Alfred, ¿Te acuerdas de tus padres?

Estados Unidos echó un vistazo a México con una confusión obvia en su rostro.

──Pues, está Inglaterra, pero él no es realmente-...── México le había interrumpido.

──No lo entiendes. Quiero decir tus padres, los verdaderos.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

──En realidad no, no me acuerdo── México suspiró.

──Entonces tienes suerte, tal vez por eso tu puedes perdonar al cejas.

──Él tiene nombre,¿Sabes?...──Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño. México ignoró su observación.

──Nunca perdonaré a España por lo que hizo...

La voz del latino rara vez sonaba tan fría, sin embargo, esto sólo sucedía cuando éste comenzaba a hablar de España. Estados Unidos se sentó y comenzó a mirar la nuca de su pareja, deseando que el mexicano volteara a verle.

──¿Por qué lo odias tanto? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

México gruñó por lo bajo.

──No es lo que me hizo a mi, es lo que le hizo a mi madre. Incluso él no sabía que yo estaba allí ese día. Él no sabía que lo vi empuñar su espada contra el corazón de mi madre── América se estremeció ante la frialdad en la voz de México.

──¿Cómo puedes recordar eso? Eras muy pequeño en ese entonces...

México finalmente se volvió hacia los Estados Unidos.

──Si hubieras visto algo así, no lo habrías olvidado. Tenía la edad suficiente como para saber lo que era bueno y lo que era malo. Veo a través de España y su falsa actuación.

Estados Unidos trató de responder, defender un poco al pobre español.

──Pero España es diferente ahora; él estaba pasando por tiempos difíciles en aquel entonces── El angloamericano se dio cuenta un segundo tarde de que había dicho algo equivocado cuando las lágrimas de furia se formaban en los ojos del mexicano.

──¡No me importa!¡Lo que hizo fue imperdonable!── Gruñó con amargura── Si pudieras recordar, sabrías cómo me siento.

Jones abrazó cuidadosamente a Alejandro, tratando de enmendar su error.

──Lo siento, sé que significa mucho para ti... ¿Qué tiene que ver con sus tatuajes?

La furia de México se disipó un poco.

──Mis tatuajes son las únicas cosas que me quedan para recordar a mi madre y padre.

Estados Unidos se enfoca en el águila en la espalda de México y le pide que le hable sobre ellos.

_

La noche estaba encendida con el fuego de miles de antorchas que se reunieron alrededor de la base de una pirámide. Los sacerdotes no hacían más que ir de un lado a otro con sus trajes impregnados de oro y plumas exóticas. Toda la lluvia que había en ese momento cayó sobre las hojas de los árboles. El Imperio Maya se arrodilló junto a su esposa en la parte superior de la pirámide.  
La mujer gritó cuando otra contracción envió un dolor increíblemente abrasador en toda la espalda. Mientras tanto, el poderoso Imperio Maya, que vio miles de veces a la muerte sin un signo de emoción que denotara temor o culpa, se estremeció al oír los gritos de su esposa.  
Su espalda se arqueó, levantando el pecho fuera de la mesa de piedra. Su pelo oscuro cayó de su espalda sudorosa. La lluvia y el sudor mezclado en su cuerpo; completamente expuesta. En la cabeza llevaba una sencilla corona de oro, la adecuada para el grandioso Imperio Azteca, incluso en esta situación de tal crudeza.

Su espalda cayó y golpeó la mesa de piedra de nuevo, derramando sangre. Su espalda se arqueó casi de manera imposible al tiempo que pujó/gritó de nuevo. Sus dedos se clavaron en las ranuras a los lados de la mesa, haciéndolos sangrar por las uñas. El sacerdote principal comenzó a cantar mientras la lluvia caía, después echó salvia en una de las antorchas encendidas. El humo se esparció por todo el lugar. La mujer se convulsionó de nuevo, su magullada espalda golpeaba la mesa. Maya gritó y lloró, el dolor de ver a su poderosa esposa sufrir era demasiado. Le rogó a los dioses para que su mujer se salvara a cualquier costo, pero nadie le hizo caso; él no estaba siendo esa fuerte nación por el momento.

A continuación, una tercera voz se unió a la cacofonía que llenaba la noche, un llanto suave y gentil. El bebé salió del cuerpo maltratado de Azteca gritando y llorando.  
El sacerdote tomó al niño retorciéndose entre sus manos y le cortó el cordón umbilical de un solo golpe con un cuchillo de obsidiana para después entregárselo a Maya, quien se quedó asombrado ante su hijo. La fuerte lluvia lavaba la sangre de la piel cobriza del bebé; mientras tanto, Azteca dio un tembloroso y fuerte suspiro, con sus ojos apenas abiertos.

──Mi hijo...

Azteca se sentó con dificultad, pero a ella no le importaba el dolor. Nada importaba, sino el hijo que acababa de traer a este mundo.

──¡Dame a mi hijo!── Ordenó con firmeza.

Maya colocó al niño en brazos de su madre. Azteca le acarició la frente.

──Mexica, hijo mío.

Maya pasó su brazo alrededor del hombro de su esposa, de cierta manera por afecto y también para apoyarla.

──Nuestro hijo── Dijo sonriendo. Ella asintió con cansancio y Maya temió por un momento que se fuera a desmayar.

──Mira lo hermoso que es.

El bebé se retorció y gritó, haciendo que su madre sonreír más.

──Se ve tan feroz, que es un guerrero con seguridad.

Un gran trueno estalló a distancia, haciendo que todos los sacerdotes se volvieran y miraran con desconfianza. El sumo sacerdote se volvió hacia los dos grandes imperios.

──Es un presagio. Este chico será parte de una gran destrucción en su futuro.

[...]

Durante 3 años Mexica fue capaz de crecer y aprender con la influencia de sus padres. Su madre era fiera y ella le enseñó sobre la guerra y las batallas, al igual que a luchar. Su padre era más tranquilo y suave, pero era firme; sin embargo, cuando este murió, Mexica seguía siendo demasiado joven para saber qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Aún así, recordaba que su madre lloró por días y noches enteras, además de que fue la primera vez que había visto a su madre llorar. Hay que mencionar, que el poderoso Imperio Azteca podía matar a miles de mortales sin pensarlo dos veces, al igual que torturar pequeñas tribus sin lágrima alguna, pero cuando el Imperio Maya desapareció, ella lloró desconsolada como si no hubiera mañana.  
El Imperio Maya murió de la pérdida lenta de su gente, lo que lo hizo agonizar durante vario tiempo. Mexica era muy joven, pero fue capaz de sentir el dolor de perder a un ser amado. Había aprendido mucho de su padre, pero esto fue uno de sus más grandes aprendizajes.

Luego de aquello, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Azteca insistiera en ponerle tatuajes a su hijo. Pero debido a su corta edad, Azteca sólo le dio dos: La banda alrededor de su brazo y un águila en la espalda. Años después de este acontecimiento, el Imperio restante entrenó a su hijo para poder tomar lugar en el ejército Azteca. Para ese entonces, Mexica era físicamente de sólo 5 años cuando llegaron las noticias sobre "las nubes cuadradas" y los "hombres blancos".  
Si, Mexica recordaba con claridad la primera vez que conoció a España.

Azteca miró a su hijo a los ojos y peinó el cabello de este hacia atrás.

──Tienes que ser bueno, quiero impresionar a Dios.

El niño asintió y trató de levantarse y verse un poco más alto. Sabía que tendría que aguantar el mayor tiempo posible a pesar de que la cantidad de oro y plumas que llevaba puesta era incómoda en demasía. Azteca llevaba más cosas puestas que Mexica; a tal grado que casi parecía una diosa.  
Ellos no iban a conocer al hombre blanco-Dios en la ciudad, pues tenían previsto el reunirse con él en el bosque. Salieron a su encuentro acompañados de un par de guerreros, ya que, aunque Azteca quería conocerlo, ella no confiaba en él por completo. Así pues, cuando se conocieron España también fue acompañado por un puñado de hombres vestidos con algunas extrañas cosas de plata.

Pensándolo bien, Mexica no había entendido en aquel momento lo que España había dicho la primera vez que lo vio, pero ahora sabía perfectamente:

España miró directamente a Mexica, no a Azteca.

──_Tan lindo~_...──Murmuró en voz baja.

Mexica no entendía las palabras, pero que no le gustaba la manera en la que España le veía. Era casi como si esos ojos verdes pudieran ver a través de la -de por sí, poca- ropa que traía puesta. Azteca no perdió detalle de aquello, por lo que decidió dirigirle la palabra al español.

──Ustedes son bienvenidos aquí, hasta que no sepa si realmente eres un dios o no; pero voy a dejarle algo muy claro: Es usted dichoso para obtener cuantos obsequios quiera, pero no se le ocurra tocar a mi hijo.

España fulminó a Azteca con la mirada, pero le habló con falsa amabilidad.

──Lo siento, no he visto a nadie parecido a él antes, eso es todo...──Sonrió── Vuestro mundo es muy extraño para mí; me gustaría saber más acerca de todo.

Al hijo del gran Imperio Azteca no le gustó la forma en que España hablaba, pero él mismo no sabía por qué; y los soldados que estaban detrás de él no hacían más que aumentar la desconfianza de Mexica. Se veían como el tipo de hombres que sólo servían para luchar y matar.  
Azteca y España hablaron mucho sobre el oro y los reyes, además de otras cosas que Mexica no podía entender con certeza. Pero de vez en cuando, España volteaba a ver a Mexica, haciéndole sentir incómodo. La reunión terminó más tarde de lo que al hijo de Maya le hubiera gustado, pero no había sido demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, Azteca estaba muy contenta con la manera en que todo terminó. Entonces Mexica habló tan pronto como estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los hombres blancos.

──Madre, no me cae bien...

Azteca gruñó como fiera, completamente enojada.

── A mi tampoco, él no es un Dios. Estoy segura de que él desea todo por lo que he trabajado tan duro; y lo peor de todo es que te quiere a ti. Él cree que yo no lo veo en sus ojos... ¡Ya verá lo que pasa cuando se meten conmigo!

Su caminar se detuvo de manera momentánea, Azteca comenzó a toser con mucha fuerza. Mexica no sabía qué le pasaba a su madre.

──Mamá, ¡¿Estás bien?!── Dijo el niño completamente alarmado.

Ella tosió de nuevo, pero esta vez, fue de manera más violenta.

──...Voy a estar bien, es sólo una enfermedad pasajera. Los dioses deben de estar molestos, tal vez necesiten sangre para clamarse. Tal vez se requiera la sangre del hombre blanco; es probable que también les ofrezca el corazón de ese tal "Cortés".

Y tan pronto como llegaron a la ciudad, Azteca estaba gritando órdenes a sus guerreros.

Mexica creía que si su madre hubiera estado sana o, a su máximo potencial, ella habría fácilmente cumplido con sus amenazas; pero desafortunadamente, una enfermedad le hizo debilitarse de forma drástica poco después de su encuentro con España. Aquella enfermedad fue tan grave, que ella no peleó con su ejército como siempre solía hacer, pero aún así, nada podría impedirle estar al mando de su palacio... Mexica trató de mantenerse fuera del camino de su madre, incluso, aún cuando quiso intervenir y pedirle que descansara.  
Mientras tanto, la enfermedad sólo empeoraba, pero ésta se tardaba en avanzar por la condición en la que se encontraba su embargo, con el tiempo, aquella enfermedad comenzó a ser de carácter mortal; y al saberlo, cada día que pasaba era un martirio para madre e hijo. Días y noches de preocupación, así fue como llegó el día en que España estaba a las puertas de la gran Tenochtitlán.

Azteca y Mexica se encontraban en la sala del trono de la ciudad. El Imperio había perdido gran parte de su gloria, su cuerpo era delgado y su largo pelo negro estaba un tanto enredado. Fue como un milagro que las pústulas que venían con la enfermedad se le hubieran quitado de la piel. Azteca todavía llevaba oro; se encontraba vistiendo el atuendo de guerra a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que no era capaz de dar batalla. Ella se arrodilló delante de Mexica y puso sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos de éste. Mexica podía sentir los huesos de su madre por sobre su piel.  
El decadente Imperio le miró a los ojos con desesperación, lo cual espantó al pequeño.

──Mi hijo, mi sangre, yo no sé si voy a sobrevivir después de esto, pero tu si tienes que hacerlo. Tienes que vivir y preservar mi línea de sangre.

Mexica no entendía lo que estaba pasando. su madre no era así.

──¡Mamá, no puedes morir!¡No quiero!

──Yo sé, pero si esta es la voluntad de los Dioses, entonces no puedo detenerlo... Además, no permitiré que él te tenga. ¡Debes esconderte si te digo que te escondas; debes de correr si te digo que corras! Sé que esta no es la forma en la que te enseñé, pero un guerrero sabe que hay veces en las que tiene que hacerlo...¿Me entiendes?── Dijo acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

Mexica se negó a llorar, no podía ni debía demostrar debilidad alguna. Pero su voz temblaba cuando respondió.

──Sí, lo entiendo. Pero mamá-...──Su madre lo abrazó, interrumpiéndolo.

──Te quiero, hijo mío; y voy a morir por ti si es necesario.

De pronto se escuchó el choque de metal contra piedra, se estaban acercando. Azteca tomó los brazos de su hijo con una evidente desesperación en sus ojos y lo llevó rápidamente a una pequeña puerta que conducía a un túnel.

──¡Ahora tienes que esconderte!

El túnel era lo suficientemente grande para él, y sabía que tenía que correr a través de éste, pero no podía dejar sola a su madre, tenía que ver lo que sucedía; así que cerró las puertas a través del túnel de manera que sólo una pequeña brecha se mantuvo abierta. A través de ella, Mexica podría ver a su madre a recogiendo una larga lanza de obsidiana. Se puso de pie y se colocó enfrente a la puerta, su rostro ya no mostraba emociones.  
Las pesadas puertas se abrieron de golpe y por ellas entró España, vestido con armadura de plata. El europeo se quitó el casco para que la sonrisa arrogante de triunfo que traía fuera clara en su rostro. Habló, su alegría y disfrute eran evidentes en su voz.

──Vamos, salvaje. Deberías de reconocer cuando te han vencido...

Azteca gruñó y se agachó, ahora con cuchilla en mano.

──¡Si yo tuviera incluso la mitad de fuerza que solía tener, estarías perdido!

España empuñó su espada, listo para atacar.

──Pero no lo eres. Dios ha enviado la peste contra ti, porque Dios aprueba mi misión.

──¡Tu Dios no tiene ninguna influencia aquí! ¡Tu misión no es más que la de la codicia!── Dijo alzando la voz a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba. España dio un paso adelante.

──Arrepentíos, y no te mataré como a un hereje. Si te niegas, entonces te voy a matar como la salvaje que sois.

──No tengo nada de qué arrepentirme...Pero si te prometo una cosa: Te mataré aquí o moriré en el intento──Sus brazos se tensaron poniendo presión en su lanza, mientras que España la aumentaba en la empuñadura de su espada.

──Que así sea, morirás.

La lucha no se hizo esperar; empero, Azteca realmente nunca tuvo oportunidad de ganar. En cuestión de segundos, su lanza estaba al otro lado de la habitación y la espada de España estaba suavemente presionando su garganta. Mexica se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar, aunque las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin cesar. España bajó la espada hasta el pecho de Azteca.

──Esta es tu última oportunidad, arrepiéntete o muere... Al menos, deberías decirme dónde está tu pequeño hijo.

Ella agarró la espada con las dos manos. La sangre empezó a escurrir entre sus dedos.

──Puedes tener mi reino, si eso es lo que quieres ¡Pero nunca te permitiré tener a mi hijo!

Mexica estaba sollozando, era lo único que podía hacer, y aún así nadie se daba cuenta de que estaba ahí; incluso se mordió los nudillos para no gritar y evitar hacer ruido. España gruñó.

──Tu misma lo elegiste.

Con eso, él empujó su espada en el pecho de la mujer directamente a través de su corazón. No gritó, su cabeza se echó hacia atrás mientras la sangre corría de su boca. Sus ojos se movieron y miraron hacia el lugar donde Mexica estaba escondido, sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo cuando ella articuló "corre" antes de fallecer.

Mexica no podía callar más, gritó. España oyó el ruido y se volvió hacia el lugar donde Mexica se escondía. El niño se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde, trató de darse la vuelta y correr; salió del palacio y comenzó a huir. No llegó muy lejos, en poco tiempo se vio rodeado por hombres españoles. España se acercó a ellos, rodeando al hijo de los dos imperios.

──Dejadle, voy a tenerlo bajo mi protección a partir de ahora.

Mexica intentó tragarse el dolor y odio que estaba sintiendo justo en ese momento.

──¿Dónde está mi madre?

España se volvió hacia el niño, con una creciente codicia en sus ojos.

──Pensé que mi mente podría estarme jugando trucos sucios, pero... Vuestra madre murió por la enfermedad, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer por ella...──Hizo una pequeña pausa── Tengo planeado llevarte a Madrid conmigo.

Mexica no pudo quedarse callado esta vez; no podía creer que España estaba mintiendo acerca de la muerte de su madre. Maldito hipócrita.

──¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso! Esta es mi casa y esa es mi gente!

España se puso de rodillas y suavemente tomó la cara del niño entre sus manos.

──Mi pueblo es tu pueblo ahora. Mi casa es tu casa... Éstos bárbaros no son tu gente. Déjame enseñarte.

Mexica quería huir, no quería ver a España ni sus ojos codiciosos. Pero no pudo huir porque España lo sostuvo. Entonces empezó a llorar por todo lo que sabía que había y estaba perdiendo.

──Shhh... No llores── Trató de calmarlo con un abrazo ──Voy a cuidar bien de ti...

Y esa misma noche, Mexica se juró que jamás olvidaría ni perdonaría lo que ocurrió.

* * *

**Acaban de presenciar el nacimiento de un ValeMadre sin corazón más hecho que derecho! (? Ké.)**  
**Espero no tener muchos errores jajaja, hice mi mayor esfuerzo, espero que les haya gustado porque esto es solo el comienzo! Ahora mismo la historia va en los capítulos 40's, y promete muchos más! (:**

**Tengo que decir que esta es una de mis historias favoritas, me sorprendí mucho al notar que la escritora podría interpretar a México de tal manera, la admiro mucho ;A;**

**Buaaano! Tanto Sailorgreywolf como yo esperamos que les haya sido de su agrado**

**Reviews? Comentarios constructivos? (no sean malas ;-;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Llegada a España

Bueno..! He aquí el segundo capítulo de la traducción de "Legacy". Espero que les guste.

**N/T: que nada.. Tengo que decirles que el diálogo de Mexica se lee muuy feo por cuestiones de que está "aprendiendo" el español, así que, para que se note, dejé algunos errores... No me gusta a mi tampoco, pero es para darle ambiente~**  
**Lo que sucede con los diálogos de España, es que, de la misma manera tuve que buscar un conjugador de verbos y encontré que eso de la terminación en "éis" "áis" "ed" "ad" etc, etc. sólo se utiliza para el pronombre de "vosotros (ustedes)" al igual que el "Sois (son)" y "os" que viene siendo un "Les" en latinoamericano (?), y contra eso no puedo hacer nada /:**

* * *

──Es...Es una historia muy triste...── Interrumpió el estadounidense── Supongo que es mal momento para decirte que debes de haber sido muy tierno cuando eras pequeño.

México se rió un poco ante esa declaración.

──¿Alguna vez eso te ha detenido al tiempo de decir las cosas?──Estados Unidos rió. Alejandro sonrió.

──Supongo que no.

──A veces eres de lo más insensible que hay, ¡Estoy derramando mi corazón en esto!

Estados Unidos se acercó más a él y le besó el cuello con suavidad.

──Eres tan lindo cuando te pones así.

──Nunca voy a ser capaz de terminar la historia si sigues haciendo eso── Se quejó -gimió- el mexicano.

──¿Crees que tu mamá tenía alguna idea de lo sensible que te harían?

Jones pasó la mano por la "banda" en el brazo de México, éste gimió de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión fue mucho más fuerte.

──Alfred... Deja de hacer eso, sabes lo que me provoca── El susodicho le ignoró, y haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia enterró su rostro en el cuello del contrario── Mhhnm.. Hijo de tu madre...

Alejandro decidió tomar represalias frotando y tirando del mechón que sobresalía del cabello rubio de su pareja entre sus dedos. Alfred gimió un poco y su espalda se arqueó.

──Al-Alejandro...!¡Eso no es justo!── El moreno le sonrió con superioridad.

──En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, amor.

Estados Unidos se alejó un poco.

──Entonces, ¿Cuál era la enfermedad?¿Alguna vez averiguaste?── México asintió.

──Fue viruela, estoy seguro de ello.

Jones lo abrazó con fuerza.

──Lo siento, Alex...── México se encogió de hombros, sin rechazarlo pero sin corresponder.

──Lo que está hecho, hecho está; pero no le perdonaré nada a España. Ahora, ¿Qué quieres hacer?¿Oír el resto de la historia, o prefieres coger?── Alfred besó el cuello de Alejandro. Si, otra vez.

──Supongo que no puedo tener ambas cosas...

México jugó con Nantucket un poco más.

──Historia ahora, sexo después── Dijo muy seguro. Alfred se le acercó al oído inmediatamente después de eso.

──Me encanta cuando me das órdenes...

* * *

La casa de España era muy grande, pero Mexica la odiaba. Se negó a ser llamado con el nombre de "Nueva España", y se la pasó varios días enfurecido en su habitación. España intentó muchas veces que saliera del cuarto para que comiera, pero nunca tuvo éxito. Al poco tiempo, España renunció y empezó a dejarle la comida afuera, en frente de la puerta.  
Incluso cuando se atrevió a probar la comida, Mexica no pudo encontrar ninguna comodidad de su casa en aquel lugar. La comida de España era tan diferente de lo que solía acostumbrar Mexica; se negaba a comer hasta que tuvo demasiada hambre para resistir.  
Quería hallar algo que le pudiera recordar a su casa, a sus padres, cualquier cosa era buena... Pero desafortunadamente no pudo encontrar nada. Ni siquiera podía oler la esencia de su casa, España le había dado un baño tan pronto como llegó a Madrid y de la misma manera le cortó el cabello.  
Mexica pasó sus manos por su cabello ahora corto. Fue en demasía incómodo, él estaba acostumbrado a tener el cabello largo, ya fuera suelto o recogido en una trenza y adornado con oro y plumas. Odiaba no poder sentirlo de esa manera, al igual que también odiaba la ropa que España le obligó a llevar puesta. Estaba muy cubierto, y eso no le gustaba. La tela era extraña; también era demasiado dura y a su vez demasiado suave. El solo hecho de tener la tela sobre su piel era molesto, es por eso que siempre se quitaba la camisa cada vez que estaba seguro de que nadie estaba mirando.

[...]

En ese momento estaba sentado en la esquina de su habitación sin camiseta. Alguien tocó la puerta, pero Mexica lo ignoró. El golpe se escuchó de nuevo, sólo que ésta vez un poco más fuerte.

──¡Vete de aquí, España!── Dijo el moreno.

Él esperaba que España le respondiera algo al respecto, pero la voz que escuchó era muy distinta.

──No soy España.. ¿P-puedo pasar?

Mexica se acercó a la puerta y abrió. El chico de pie fuera de la puerta tenía la piel más oscura que Mexica y el cabello muy corto. El chico no parecía estar más de una pulgada por encima de la altura del novohispano -porque le gustase o no, eso era ahora-, además de que ya mostraba los signos de una complexión fuerte, por el esfuerzo y trabajo duro. Mexica le pasó una mirada rápida antes de hablar.

──...Si en serio quieres, puedes pasar.

El muchacho dio un paso dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.  
Mexica se adentró un poco más en la habitación, y luego se volvió para ver que su invitado, no se había movido de lugar.

──Puedes entrar más lejos que eso── Dijo Mexica, aún con un torpe español.

El muchacho dio un paso más, con los ojos fijos en Mexica. El mencionado se molestó, había agotado su paciencia.

──¿Hay algo mal con usted?── Preguntó en tono serio.

El muchacho se estremeció y dio un paso atrás.

──Por favor, España acaba de enviarme para que tratara de hablar contigo. Y-yo no quise hacerte enojar...

Entonces Mexica se dio cuenta:

──¿Tienes miedo de mí?

El mayor asintió con la cabeza y miró sus pies. Mexica suspiró y se acercó a él; le agarró la mano y lo arrastró -literalmente- hasta el centro de la habitación. Esto fue más difícil de lo que esperaba el novohispano porque el otro niño era mucho más grande que él. Realmente le dieron ganas de abofetearlo por todo lo sucedido, pero decidió no hacerlo.

──¿Puedes al menos decirme tu nombre? El de país y casual... Por favor.

Ahora, el otro estaba temblando, y para detenerse a sí mismo se sentó en la gruesa alfombra que estaba debajo de ellos.

──Soy Cuba, pero me puedes llamar Carlos.

Mexica se sentó en la alfombra junto a Cuba y comenzó a rasgar (sin fuerza, ni intenciones de romper) la alfombra con irritación.

──Creo que me conoces como La "Nueva España" y que también a España le gusta llamarme Alejandro. Pero yo odio esos nombres, y si de verdad quieres ser mi amigo, entonces te diré mi nombre real...── Alejandro sonrió por un segundo; era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que había llegado a España.

Carlos tenía una mirada de asombro en su rostro, casi como si hubiera recibido una bofetada o le hubieran dicho la cosa más descabellada del mundo.

──Yo-uhh...este..b-bien── Mexica rió de lo nervioso que se encontraba Cuba.

──¡Estoy jugando con usted! Lo siento, eso fue un poco cruel... Usted estás obviamente preguntando algo sobre mí, haced la pregunta...

Cuba no pareció relajarse en lo absoluto.

──¿Es cierto? ¿Tú eres el hijo de Azteca?

Oír ese nombre le caló en el alma a Mexica, la herida seguía fresca.

──...Sí, mi madre era Azteca y mi padre era Maya── Daba la impresión de que los ojos de Carlos se habían hecho más grandes.

──¿En serio? ¿Es cierto que ella sacaba el corazón de sus enemigos, y luego los quemaba?

──Sí, eso realmente ocurrió. Lo vi un par de veces. Si no te importa, prefiero no hablar de mi madre...── Qué frivolidad la de Mexica en la forma de hablar sobre sus padres. Cuba se estremeció de nuevo.

──Perdóname... No quise molestarte, ¿Qué tal si tu me haces preguntas? Estoy seguro de que tienes un montón, como yo la primera vez que llegué aquí.

Mexica trató de suprimir los pensamientos sobre su madre.

──¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

──Unos años, realmente no he estado contando...──Respondió casi de inmediato. Cuba estaba empezando a relajarse un poco por la familiaridad que sentía y Mexica se alegró por ello.

──¿Y se vuelve más fácil?── Cuba lo miró con una triste empatía.

──Sí, así es.

──Es bueno saberlo...── Sonrió un poco desanimado── Tengo otra pregunta.

Se acercó gateando hacia donde se encontraba su cena y tomó el tenedor.

──¿Cómo se usa esta cosa?── Cuba lo miró con incredulidad por un segundo y luego se echó a reír. Mexica se sintió muy humillado por un momento── ¡Lo digo en serio!¡No tengo idea de qué es!

Cuba se puso de pie y se acercó a Mexica.

──Se llama tenedor, se utiliza así.

Tomó el tenedor de la mano de Alejandro y encajó el tenedor a una salchicha que estaba en el plato. Lo sostuvo ofreciéndole un poco a Mexica.

──¿Te lo vas a comer?──Mexica se encogió de hombros.

──No tengo hambre── Pero inmediatamente después su estómago gruñó en voz alta diciendo todo lo contrario. Cuba puso los ojos en blanco.

──No comer no te va a ayudar en nada. Anda, es muy bueno.

Mexica se dio por vencido y mordió la salchicha del tenedor; era mejor de lo que esperaba, sabía extraño pero no estaba mal. Habló con la boca llena.

──Tienes razón, esto es bueno.

Cuba volvió a reír.

──Eres un tanto lindo, ¿lo sabías?── Mexica golpeó a Cuba juguetonamente en el hombro.

──¡No soy lindo! ¿Te importa darme más?──Dijo señalando la comida; Cuba tomó el plato y se acercó al centro de la habitación sentándose en la alfombra.

──Ven aquí.

Mexica se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

──Así que supongo que usted ya no estás asustado de mí..

Carlos tomó otro pedazo de salchicha y lo sostuvo para que Mexica comiese.

──Bueno, das bastante miedo cuando estás enojado... Pero en este momento no lo estás── Mexica sonrió antes tomar otro bocado. Era una sonrisa sincera, muy bonita.

El mayor continuó alimentando Mexica.

──Déjame darte un consejo, si sólo le das a España lo que él quiere, las cosas van a ser mucho más fáciles...

Alejandro se encogió de hombros.

──No me importa lo que él quiere, me niego a jugar a ser su hermano pequeño── Cuba le fulminó con la mirada.

──Eso no es para nada una buena idea. España ha sido muy bueno contigo hasta este momento, pero si sigues desafiándolo, se va a enojar.

* * *

España estaba sentado en su sala leyendo la Biblia. Mexica entró en la habitación y se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar. España levantó la vista de su libro.

──¡Ah, Alejandro, veo que has decidido salir de tu habitación!──Mexica asintió.

──Usted envió a Cuba a hablar conmigo y él fue muy agradable.

──Supuse que así sería... Ven aquí.

Alejandro no quería, pero se dijo a sí mismo que era algo que tenía que hacer. Y por fin se acercó a España. Los ojos del español nunca le dejaron de mirar mientras caminaba. Cuando llegó junto a él, España lo cargó y lo puso en su regazo.  
A Mexica no le gustaba estar tan cerca de España, que quería irse... Pero se obligó a soportarlo y quedarse. España sonrió.

──Estoy muy contento de que hayas decidido a hablar conmigo; ¿Cómo has encontrando español? ¿Lo estás aprendiendo rápido?──Mexica asintió.

──He estado aprendiendo── Respondió.

España acarició su rostro ligeramente.

──Muy bien, me alegro de que estés tomando tu papel como la Nueva España. Ahora que has aprendido algo de mi lenguaje, tengo algo más que quiero enseñarte...──España abrió la Biblia, leyó un poco en latín y luego volvió a hablar en español── Este es el testimonio del verdadero Dios y de su hijo que murió por nuestros pecados. Aquí encontrarás algo un poco más suave que la religión pagana que tu madre y su gente osaron a seguir.

Mexica desvió la mirada, pero se obligó a mirar hacia España de nuevo.

──Si eso deseas, aprenderé── España sonrió satisfactoriamente.

──Eres un buen niño...── Y le besó ligeramente en la frente── Ahora, vamos a empezar con Génesis...

* * *

**Espero no tener muchos errores...**  
**Saben qué es gracioso? Que USA lleva más de 40 capítulos sin sexo, pobrecillo c:**

_N/A: _

_*El cortarle el cabello a los indígenas era la forma en que se exhibía el despojo de cultura y la sumisión ante los españoles_

_*La parte en la que España le enseña a Mexica sobre la Biblia representa el poder de la Iglesia Católica sobre las nuevas colonias y los pobladores de estas._

**Eso es todo por ahora! c:**

**Reviews? comentarios constructivos? (no sean malos ;-;)**

**Tanto Sailorgreywolf como su servidora esperamos que les haya gustado! :3**


	3. Chapter 3 Juego de Cartas a Medianoche

Pasaron algunos años, empero Mexica creció mucho más rápido que eso. Tan pronto como empezó a aceptar la educación por parte de España, comenzó a madurar muy rápidamente. Pasó de tener físicamente 5 años a ser un joven de 14, pero luego de eso volvió a crecer más lentamente. Hay que mencionar que España lamentó un tanto que su preciado Nueva España hubiera crecido tan rápido...

──Ya no puedo cargarte en mis piernas...Supongo que es momento de ensañarte normalmente.

Pero La Nueva España estaba feliz por ello; la gente dejaría de tratarlo como a un niño. Con esto, España también le dio su consentimiento para aprender a montar a caballo, algo a lo que el europeo se había opuesto por muchísimo tiempo por temor de fuera a caerse y por consiguiente, a hacerse daño. Alejandro también aprendió a leer en Español, Inglés y Latín; incluso España comentaba -presumía- a todos sobre lo inteligente que Nueva España era; y él, a pesar de que nunca lo diría delante del español, agradecía mucho a su padre por la inteligencia que le heredó.

[...]

──¿Alguna vez duermes? ¿Cuántas veces puedes leer ese libro?──Cuba se quejó mientras se volvía en su cama para mirar a La Nueva España.

España había decidido ponerlos en la misma habitación para hacerse compañía los unos a los miró a su compañero de cuarto.

──Es la Biblia, no puedo leerlo TANTAS veces... ¿Alguna vez la has leído?──Cuba negó con la cabeza, somnoliento.

──Yo no sé leer en Latín, Antonio sólo me ha dicho lo que tengo que saber sobre ella...

──Pero aquí hay mucho más para aprender y entender. Aquí hay una figura que España ignora casi por completo, la Virgen María. ¿Por qué debemos orar al hijo y no a la Virgen?

Cuba se quejó y rodó sobre la cama.

──¿No podemos debatir teorías mañana, después de que haya dormido un poco?── Nueva España se pasó la pregunta por el Arco del Triunfo.

──Y estas historias, España no te ha dicho ni la mitad de ellas. ¡Esto está abierto a la interpretación!

Cuba se volvió a quejar.

──¡Si no te callas, voy a ir y apagar esa lámpara yo mismo!

Nueva España hizo caso omiso de aquella advertencia por segunda ocasión, más por molestarlo que cualquier otra cosa.

──Deberías leer esto alguna vez, o tal vez yo te lo pueda leer...¿No crees?

Cuba se levantó de la cama y sin gracia alguna se abalanzó sobre la brecha entre sus camas. Tacleó a Nueva España, mandando al libro a volar. Alejandro se vengó golpeando a Carlos en la cabeza con una almohada. A los pocos segundos, ellos ya estaban luchando y haciendo todo un alboroto.

──¡Agh!¡¿Peh', podrían los dos dejar a un lado su tensión sexual por una noche?!¡El resto de nosotros estamos tratando de dormir!──Nueva España se volvió para ver a Perú con una mirada molesta.

De repente otra voz habló detrás de ellos.

──O tal vez, ya que todos estamos despiertos, podemos pasar un buen rato.

Perú emitió un sonido de desaprobación en su garganta, pero Colombia sólo sonrió. Chile, el hermano de Perú, apareció a su lado. Colombia, por su parte, levantó una botella de vidrio.

──Miren lo que me robé de la bodega de España~

Cuba puso los ojos en blanco.

──¡No puedes tener eso! España nos ha prohibido beber── Colombia sonrió con picardía.

──Lo que él no sepa no le hará daño. Merecemos tener un poco de diversión de vez en cuando.

Bolivia, el tercero de los hermanos nacidos Inca, apareció por detrás de Cuba y lo derribó.

──¡No te preocupes tanto!

Los tres hermanos incas eran casi idénticos, aunque diferían en la edad. Los tres eran delgados y eso les hacía ver más altos; además de que tenían rasgos angulosos y afilados. Chile era el más joven y el Perú era el mayor...Por lo tanto no es necesario hablar sobre en dónde quedaba Bolivia.  
En cuanto a Enrique, mejor conocido como Colombia, nadie le preguntó quiénes eran sus padres ni nada por el estilo. Él era bien parecido,pero de una forma que le daba un aspecto travieso. Casi siempre sonreía. Es por ello que nadie se sorprendió de que él fuera quien robara el vino de España.

──Este es el trato, vamos a hacer algunas rondas, y cada vez que alguien pierda, tendrá que beber── Dijo sosteniendo el vaso en alto.

Bolivia sonrió y dijo confiado:

──Voy a jugar a ese juego.

Chile se limitó a asentir; Perú sonrió con sorna y más intenciones que las que tenía Colombia.

──Jugaré si a mi Santo Señor Mexica le apetece jugar también...──Nueva España fulminó con la mirada.

──Puede que esté equivocado, pero tengo la sensación de que te estás burlando de mí...En este caso, voy a castigarte ganándote en todos los desafíos.

Cuba miró a ambos Virreinatos suplicante.

──Vamos, sabemos que esto está prohibido.

Existía una rivalidad entre los Virreinatos del Perú y La Nueva España, de la cual todo el mundo era consciente. Ambos hacían intentos por superarse el uno al otro en todo, y por esa razón Cuba ya sabía que no iban a atender advertencias por más que este se las recordara.  
Colombia miró expectante al cubano.

──¿Eres demasiado bueno como para atreverte a jugar con nosotros?

Cuba miró a su alrededor a los demás antes de decir de mala gana un "¡Muy bien! Lo haremos a tu modo." como respuesta. Enrique sacó un mazo de cartas de algún lugar y empezó a pasar los pies por la alfombra.

──¡Bien!¿Quieren jugar póker primero?

Chile, como siempre en silencio, arrastró una mesa hacia el centro del cuarto, en medio de las dos camas para que los chicos se acomodaran alrededor. al final quedaron acomodados así: Los hermanos Inca estaban en un lado y Nueva España, Cuba y Colombia estuvieron al otro.  
El colombiano comenzó con las reglas.

──Así va a funcionar esto: Cuando "doblas",bebes; cuando pierdes, bebes. La única manera de no beber es ganar.

Y seguido de esto, empezó a repartir 2 cartas a cada uno de ellos.

──Además, tengo un poco de oro que podemos apostar... Por supuesto, no espero perder nada de eso con gente como ustedes── Nueva España lanzó una sonrisa burlona con aquel comentario.

──Ya veremos, querido "hermano".

Colombia colocó un montón de monedas de oro sobre la mesa y luego los distribuyó entre ellos seis. Nueva España contaba sus monedas de forma rápida y luego echó un vistazo a sus cartas. Puso diez monedas en el centro de la mesa, una quinta parte de su pila. Los demás lo miraron con recelo, él les devolvió la mirada imperturbable.  
Cuba bajó la mirada hacia sus cartas y luego arrojó e en el centro de la mesa.

──Doblo. Pásenme el vino...──Colombia sonrió; llenó un vaso y se lo entregó a Cuba.

Carlos tomó un sorbo bastante tentador, yendo en contra de las normas impuestas por el español. Todos lo observaron beber y después se echaron a reír al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del cubano. Perú igualó la apuesta de La Nueva España. Bolivia hizo lo mismo. Chile silenciosamente dobló y tomó un sorbo de vino. Colombia igualó la apuesta y añadió 2 monedas más antes de que colocara una carta boca arriba en el medio de la mesa.  
Nueva España miró la tarjeta y luego otra vez a sus propias cartas,después añadió 5 monedas más a la pila. Perú le igualó sin siquiera echar un vistazo a sus cartas. Bolivia tuvo que dar un largo vistazo a sus cartas antes de doblar. Terminó tomando un pequeño trago de la copa. Perú fulminó con la mirada a La Nueva España.

──Peh', a la próxima vas a doblar, te lo garantizo──Nueva España sólo sonrió.

──Te equivocas, tú eres siguiente en doblar.

Colombia sonrió a ambos.

──Ya veremos──En lo que dijo esto, Nueva España le dio la vuelta a la próxima carta.

Alejandro le echó un vistazo y luego le sonrió a Perú cínicamente.

──Parece que si estabas equivocado...── Entonces lanzó otras 5 monedas. Perú, mientras tanto, fulminó con la mirada.

──No tengo intención de perder ante ti── Así que igualó monedas que apostó la Nueva España.

Colombia miró sus cartas y luego suspiró... "Maldita sea, me retiro" había dicho por fin derrotado. Y tomando la copa bebió, bebió hasta que vació la copa y luego la llenó de nuevo.  
Los ojos de la Nueva España estaban fijos en Perú, retándolo e invitándole a continuar. Nueva España empujó todo su montón de monedas en medio de la mesa. Perú miró dubitativamente hacia abajo a sus cartas y luego decidió abandonar. Dobló.

──Muy bien, Mexica, vamos a ver lo que tienes...

Nueva España tiró sus cartas con una sonrisa arrogante y traviesa. Perú miró las cartas por un momento. Su boca estaba abierta y sus ojos en blanco debido a la impresión, y luego volvió a mirar a Nueva España.

──¡No tenías ni mierda!── Nueva España se rompió en carcajadas.

──¡Estuve fingiendo!

Perú juró por lo bajo mientras Nueva España se adueñaba de la pila de monedas.  
Colombia miró a Nueva España interesado.

──Eso fue imprudente de tu parte── Dijo. Cuba se burló.

──Más bien, como muy estúpido── El novohispano volvió a reír.

──Si me preguntan, no hay ningún punto en apostar si no se está dispuesto a apostarlo y perderlo todo.

El peruano fulminó con la mirada a Nueva España.

──Deberíamos intentar otra cosa, peh'...A menos que todos queramos perder nuestro dinero a manos de Mexica. ¿Qué tal un simple juego de verdad o reto? Si alguien se niega a hacer un reto o a decir una verdad, tiene que beber──. Colombia sonrió.

──Para hacer el trato un poco más dulce, cuando alguien complete un desafío, la persona que le retó debe beber.

Chile se encogió de hombros; otra vez él fue el silencio. Los ojos de Colombia brillaron con picardía.

──Muy bien, Carlos primero. Te reto a no hacer otra objeción esta noche acerca de nuestros juegos.

──Bien──. Respondió el cubano de mala gana.

Enrique tomó otro trago de la copa. Perú habló.

──Tengo uno para Enrique.

Colombia se encogió de hombros.

──Adelante, voy a hacer lo que digas...──.Perú sonrió y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído a Colombia. Enrique parecía completamente sorprendido con lo que fuera que el peruano le hubiese dicho.── Tienes que estar bromeando.

Perú se encogió de hombros.

──Bueno, si no estás dispuesto a hacerlo...

Colombia le miró indeciso por un segundo, pero su orgullo se hizo cargo ello.

──Por supuesto que voy a hacerlo──. Dijo; y por primera vez, Colombia no estaba sonriendo. Luego la sonrisa regresó.

Mientras tanto Nueva España, que estaba sentado junto a él, lo miró con curiosidad.  
Entonces sin previo aviso, Enrique forzó sus labios contra los de Alejandro. Nueva España trató de empujar al colombiano, pero fue en vano. Colombia sostuvo suavemente el rostro de la Nueva España al tiempo que le besaba. Nueva España, por su parte dejó de luchar; a pesar de sí mismo estaba disfrutando de esto. Fue entonces que el novohispano comenzó a besar Colombia de vuelta y pudo degustar el vino en sus labios. Era tan bueno; algo sobre esto estaba tan bien... De repente tuvo la necesidad de más, si esto iba a ser su primer beso tenía que ser increíble. Se quedó sin aliento, pero tan pronto como eso pasó Colombia obligó a sus labios a abrirse para luego meter su lengua en la boca de Nueva España.

Todos los demás estaban mirando y jadeando; Cuba parecía herido. De sorpresa, Nueva España comenzó a dominar Colombia. Perú decidió finalmente romper el momento.

──¡Pero qué mierda-!

Se separaron y Nueva España estaba respirando con dificultad. Miró fijamente a Colombia, se encontraba perplejo y anonadado. Sin embargo, Colombia se humedeció los labios con fuerza, como si él no se cansaba de su sabor. Perú todavía seguía impactado.

──¿¡Qué demonios estaban haciendo?!── Dijo mientras Colombia apartaba la mirada de Nueva España hacia Perú.

──Hice exactamente lo que me has retado a hacer.

Nueva España no podía soportar que todo el mundo le mirara así. Su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca. Y sintió los ojos de Cuba sobre él; se sintió avergonzado.  
De pronto, esa vergüenza se transformó en enojo y no estaba del todo seguro de por qué.

──¡Hijo de puta!¡Eso estuvo fuera de lugar, deberías haberlo rechazado!── Ahora Enrique también parecía realmente herido.

──Lo siento. No pretendía llegar tan lejos, es sólo que no pude evitarlo...

Nueva España hizo un sonido de desaprobación con la parte posterior de la garganta.

──Lo que sea.

* * *

Los brazos de Alfred se aferraron al torso de Alejandro de manera protectora.

──Voy a tener que hablar con Enrique sobre este incidente──. México suspiró exasperado.

──Alfred, creo que te habrías dado cuenta si aún tuviera sentimientos por él.

Estados Unidos hizo un sonido de desaprobación.

──¿Aún? Quiere decir que tenías sentimientos por él entonces.

México se dio la vuelta y le besó de lleno en los labios. Luego de un momento se separó.

──Te preocupas demasiado. Él no es una amenaza para ti──. El estadounidense besó al moreno de nuevo con más avidez, hablando mientras lo hacía.

──Tú...Mmhnm...No tienes un buen historial con... Mhmn... Fidelity.

México rompió el beso y se apartó un poco de él.

──¿Con quién has estado hablando?──. Alfred parecía un poco sorprendido.

──Well...Catalina ha estado tratando de advertirme acerca de ti.

México se llevó las manos al rostro con exasperación.

──¡Agh! ¡Juro que esa mujer va a arruinar mi vida amorosa!¿Te dijo que me voy a coger todo lo que tiene dos piernas y se mueve? ── Estados Unidos parecía aún más desconcertado.

──Sí...algo así..──México volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez más fuerte.

──Mi querida ex-novia piensa tan bien de mí...──. El rubio rió con cierta amargura.

──¿No estaban los dos comprometidos en algún momento?──Alejandro asintió.

──Voy a llegar a eso...Si alguna vez me dejas terminar mi historia.

Alfred abrazó de nuevo al mexicano.

──Adelante, estoy escuchando.

México habló en voz baja al oído de Estados Unidos.

──Es necesario que me prometas que no te vas a poner celoso de todas mis relaciones pasadas.

El estadounidense besó la nuca de Alejandro.

──Puedo tratar de hacer eso, pero si describes sexo con alguien más, voy a tener que decir algo...

* * *

Nueva España estaba en la cama mirando hacia la pared, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Un pensamiento iba y venía a él una y otra vez: La homosexualidad es un pecado. Él sabía que eso era cierto, pero de verdad deseaba que no lo fuera del todo.  
A pesar de sí mismo, había disfrutado muchísimo ese beso. Tenía que confesarse a un sacerdote para purgar este pecado. Miró a Cuba, que estaba profundamente dormido, y luego se puso de pie. Se escabulló de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Pronto estuvo fuera, y entonces caminó por el pasillo con rapidez buscando la capilla; sí, había una capilla adosada a la casa en caso de que alguien necesitara.

Luego de que Nueva España llegara a la puerta, oyó un ruido. Sonaba como alguien que estaba hablando; sonaba como si fuera Colombia. Puso la oreja contra la puerta y escuchó atentamente.

"Que Dios me perdone, siento lujuria por otro hombre". México no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo; realmente Colombia tenía intenciones al momento de besarle.  
Una erupción repentina. Un pensamiento estúpido se le vino a la mente. El poco vino infundido en su cerebro no hizo nada para detenerlo.  
Abrió la puerta de la capilla y se escabulló por el suelo. Sus pies descalzos no hacían un sólo ruido de las losas. Alejandro vio que Colombia estaba arrodillado delante del altar orando. México respiró hondo antes de hablar.

──¿Así que también lo sentiste?──. Colombia se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se quedó mirando a Nueva España.

──¿Cuándo fue-?

Nueva España se encogió de hombros.

──Justo ahora, te he oído.

Enrique se puso de pie y su sonrisa regresó, había hambre y lujuria en su mirada.

──¿Dijiste que lo sentiste también?──El corazón del novohispano se aceleró con aquella mirada.

──Sentí algo. Algo como el pecado. Necesito purgar mi alma de él, eso es todo.

Colombia Parecía que él estaba tratando de juzgar la resolución de Nueva España.

──¿Por qué debemos purgarlo cuando ambos lo sentimos?──Nueva España se acercó a Colombia, a fin de que sólo quedaran unas pocas pulgadas de distancia entre ellos.

──Nada ha pasado esta noche. Nosotros no hicimos nada. Olvídate. Acerca de. Eso.

Colombia parecía decidido y hambriento, muy hambriento...

──No puedo olvidarlo. ¿Tú si puedes?── Enrique cerró el espacio entre ellos y puso sus manos en la cintura de Alejandro. Nueva España sentía estar ardiendo y extrañamente salvaje.

──No hagas esto, no me tientes──. Replicó.

Nueva España parecía haber dicho algo mal; ya que la sonrisa de Colombia se amplió.

──Así que estás tentado...Entonces entrégate a ella.

El colombiano rozó sus labios contra los de Nueva España. Aquel chico no podía soportarlo; empujó Colombia lejos de él.

──¡Esto es pecado!¡Yo sirvo a Dios y no lo voy a traicionar así! Sobre todo en un lugar santo como éste.

Alejandro se alejó de Enrique; no podía soportar mirarlo. Colombia envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de la Nueva España tomándolo por sorpresa y le susurró de manera seductora al oído.

──Di eso una vez más en la linda forma en que lo haces, como si realmente lo creyeras. Una vez más por mí, amor...── El corazón del novohispano estaba latiendo mucho más rápido ahora.

──Tú...

Colombia lamió la oreja de Nueva España.

──Sólo quiero tenerte, tenerte desde hace mucho tiempo...

La sangre Azteca de Mexica se encendió de pronto, dándole la sensación de que tenía que dominarle. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y besó a Enrique en los labios. Colombia fue tomado por sorpresa y dio un paso atrás.

──¿Qué?──. Mexica sintió que su sangre ardía en el fuego, y una sonrisa extraña se acurrucó en su rostro── Pensé que querías esto, ¿no?── Enrique parecía confundido por primera vez en la noche.

──Lo hago...pero algo se ha apoderado de ti.

Mexica tomó a Colombia por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí.

──Tú no me conoces, no al verdadero yo. Soy de sangre azteca y no voy a ser dominado, no por ti.

Colombia parecía anonadado por un segundo y luego dijo:

──Entiendo, puedo ser todo lo que quieras, siempre y cuando llegue a ti.

Mexica presionó sus labios contra los de Colombia. Alejandro no podía decir honestamente que "amaba" a Enrique, pero sí que estaba fascinado por el chico. Quería saber cómo era el amor, pero esto no era amor. Su sangre sólo le decía que podía jugar con este muchacho ávido de placer y luego tirarlo a la basura.  
De alguna manera, todas las costumbres que había aprendido de España desaparecieron. Profundizó el beso y enterró sus dedos en el pelo de Colombia.

De alguna manera sabía que tenía que alejarse ahora si quería mantener el apetito de Colombia así. Él se apartó y le permitió a Colombia un momento para que le mirara con aquella avidez antes de darse la vuelta. Colombia le gritó. No le agradaba esto.

──¡No puedes dejarme así!

Mexica, que ya se estaba alejando se dio la vuelta.

──Si me quieres, entonces vas a tener que ganarme, no soy tan fácil.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta exactamente de lo que había hecho. Tenía que encontrar la manera de corregirlo.

* * *

**He aquí el tercer capítulo! Perdonen si me retracé un día pero con eso de regresar a clases he estado muy coupada e.e No quiero ir a la escuela ;n;**

**Bueeenoo!**  
**Espero que les guste tanto como a mi al leerlo! Al igual que espero no tener muchos errores e.e**

**comentarios constructivos? ( no sean malos ;-;)**

**Reviews c: Please ;AA;**


	4. Chapter 4 Conociendo a Portugal

Nueva España se iba a montar cada vez más y más, sólo para aislar su mente de preocupaciones. Había estado evitando a Colombia lo mejor que podía, a pesar de que sabía que eso solamente tendría al colombiano más interesado.  
Cada vez que salía a cabalgar se iba un poco más lejos que la vez anterior. Le gustaba la sensación del viento en su cabello -el cual era tan largo como España se lo permitía-, y le encantaba la sensación del caballo galopando debajo suyo.

Empero, mientras divagaba, los bosques comenzaron a ponerse más densos... hasta que perdió la noción de dónde estaba.

Su mente comenzó a saltar de un tema a otro hasta volver a Colombia. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Enrique que dejara de pensar en él cuando lo había dejado de tal forma?

Acero brilló delante de él. Se detuvo tan rápido como pudo y se volvió hacia el hombre que ahí se encontraba. Era de la misma estatura que España, empero con el pelo ligeramente más oscuro atado en una coleta de longitud media. Y lo más importante: Tenía una espada delgada en la garganta de Nueva España. Luego habló con un acento que no era español.

──Vaya, vaya, miren quién ha entrado a mi territorio... ¿Quién iba a pensar que la colonia más preciada de mi hermano estaría tan fácilmente a mi alcance?

Entonces Alejandro se dio cuenta de quién debía ser ese hombre: Portugal, también conocido como Phillip, el hermano menor de Antonio. España y Portugal se odiaban mutuamente; ambos codiciaban los territorios del otro.  
Nueva España sabía que debía haber cabalgado hasta territorio portugués. Mala idea. Después de esto trató de formular palabra alguna.

──No quise entrometerme...── Portugal movió su espada levemente, dejando un pequeño corte.

──No te he dado permiso para hablar, muchacho──. Puso especial énfasis en la última palabra. Portugal sonrió un poco y volvió a hablar── Tienes suerte de tener una linda cabecita, de no ser así, la removería de tus hombros, chico.

Nueva España estaba temblando; en este momento le gustaría saber usar una espada. Y mientras tanto Portugal volvió a hablar, parecía estar disfrutando de ese momento.

──Dime, muchacho, ¿sabes cómo usar una espada?

Nueva España estaba desconcertado por la pregunta.

──No, no. Antonio no me deja...──Portugal se rió.

──Eso me suena a él, al parecer no es tan tonto como yo pensaba; ¿Te gustaría aprender, chico?

El novohispano estaba confundido. ¿Portugal se había ofrecido a enseñarle? Fue entonces que habló antes de que Philip le indicase.

──Me gustaría aprender... ¿Pero por qué iba usted a ofrecerse a enseñarme?──Portugal envainó la espada.

──Porque odias a España casi tanto como yo lo hago.

──¿Cómo sabe lo que siento?── Nueva España respondió rápidamente.

Portugal parecía casi exasperado.

──Antonio mató a tu madre, no creo que algo como eso se olvide; y tampoco creo que lo puedas perdonar por ello algún día.

Mexica se sentía como si Portugal pudiera leer su corazón. Nadie sabía que él estaba consciente de lo que España había hecho ese día, era imposible que Portugal lo hiciera.

──Mi madre murió de una enfermedad──. Portugal volvió a reír.

──Ese es un buen truco, mueves los labios y sale la voz de España... Tú sabes que no es cierto, ella era demasiado fuerte para eso. No trates de mentirme, muchacho.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Nueva España había hablado de su madre, y dolía. Trató de alejar ese sentimiento lo más que pudo.

──¿Qué cree que posiblemente pueda hacer?── Estaba seguro de que ya sabía lo que Portugal iba a decir, pero quería oírlo. Y mientras tanto, Philip sabía decir exactamente lo que Nueva España quería oír.

──Levantar un ejército, rebelarte contra él, ganar tu libertad.

Por mucho que Alejandro supiera que Portugal le iba a decir eso, él todavía se sorprendió al escucharlo.

── Yo no tendría una oportunidad, ya que es un poderoso imperio──. Philip le dio una mirada exasperada e irritada── Si alguien puede hacerlo, eres tú. Él te ama más que a sus otras colonias y no lo vería venir de ti. Y lo más importante: Tú quieres esto más que cualquier otro, chico.

Mexica trató de detectar una mentira en la oferta, esto le parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

──¿Y qué gana usted con esto? ¿Qué haría si me niego?

Portugal sonrió.

──Tienes una cabeza decente sobre tus hombros, chico. Sólo un idiota aceptaría una oferta aparentemente unilateral... Voy a tener la ruina financiera de España, por no hablar de la vergüenza que sentirá. Aunque, no tienes que aceptar mi oferta; depende de ti, muchacho.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar lejos, mirando por encima del hombro a la Nueva España.

──Si quieres aprender cómo luchar con espada, sígueme. Si deseas permanecer como la mascota de Antonio entonces puedes regresar...

Nueva España miró hacia la casa de España, y luego volvió a mirar la espalda de Portugal. Sabía que no debía seguir a Philip, pero la idea de ser capaz de luchar lo intrigaba. Había guerra en su sangre, y no era como si pudiese evitarlo.  
Miró hacia atrás una vez más antes de seguir al portugués.

La casa de Portugal era más pequeña que la de España, pero las decoraciones no eran menos lujosas. De pronto llegaron a la sala más grade. Y Alejandro siguió a Philip hasta el centro de la habitación.  
Portugal tomó un par de espadas de madera en el camino y lanzó una de ellas a Nueva España, quien la atrapó con facilidad. Era mucho más pesada de lo que esperaba que fuera. Portugal sólo lo miró.

──La estás sosteniendo de forma incorrecta, muchacho. No es un hacha de batalla que necesite de dos manos.

Nueva España intentó sostener con una mano el mango de la espada, sin embargo, le resultaba un tanto difícil sujetarlo.  
Estaba decidido a dominar la lucha con espada, así como había podido montar a caballo. Portugal sonrió.

──Ahora estás haciendo las cosas bien, muchacho. Entonces: Quiero que trates de golpearme.

El novohispano se quedó boquiabierto con aquello.

──¿Habla en serio?── Philip se encogió de hombros.

──Tengo que ver lo que puedes hacer sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento. No creo que vayas a lograr algo de todas formas.

──Ya veremos...──Nueva España gruñó, y entonces se abalanzó sobre el portugués.

Philip lo paró fácilmente y le golpeó ligeramente en las costillas con la punta de su espada de madera.

──Ya estás muerto.

Alejandro retrocedió e intentó golpearle desde una dirección diferente; perdió una y otra vez. Portugal le tocó ligeramente en la espalda.

──Muerto de nuevo, muchacho.

Nueva España estaba empezando a sentirse frustrado, y atacó de nuevo. Esta vez Portugal fue capaz de golpear la parte posterior de la mano del menor, lo que le hizo que dejara caer la espada. Portugal tomó la espada y se la devolvió a Nueva España.

──No dejes que tu ira controle tus acciones, te hace fácil de leer. La clave en el manejo de la espada es que no debes poner tu corazón en ello──.Nueva España asintió y trató de calmarse.

Veinte minutos pasaron y Nueva España había mejorado bastante, se las arregló para no "morirse" tantas veces. Estaban en medio de otra ronda cuando de repente se oyó una suave voz femenina.

──Irmão, ¿por qué trajiste a un chico español aquí?

Nueva España se volvió a mirar a la chica bonita que se encontraba de pie recargada en el marco de la puerta, lo que le costó un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza por parte de Portugal.  
La joven parecía de la misma edad que Nueva España, con el cabello largo rizado oscuro, recogido en una cola de caballo. Era muy bonita, sus ojos oscuros eran muy interesantes. Lo más notable acerca de ella era que no llevaba puesto un vestido, sino que en su lugar llevaba pantalones y una camisa suelta, no muy diferentes de lo que llevaba puesto Alejandro.  
Nueva España intentó hablar.

──Esto realmente no es mi culpa, Phillip-

──No estaba hablando contigo, niño bonito──. La chica lo interrumpió── Phillip, tenemos que hablar más tarde── Con eso se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Nueva España la vio salir y resistió el impulso de ir detrás de ella. Portugal se rió en voz baja.

──Parece que le has gustado a Brasil── Nueva España lo miró incrédulo.

──¿Acabamos de ver la misma cosa o simplemente está loco?── Portugal volvió a reír

──Brasil se comporta muy a la defensiva, pero así demuestra que le importas. Vamos a continuar con la práctica...

* * *

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo de esta bonita historia c:**

**Espero no haber tenido tantos errores /:**

**Qué les ha parecido?**

**Cometarios constructivos? (No sean mal s ;-;)**

**Reviews son bien aceptados ****y NECESITADOS! ;AA;**** c:**

**Sailorgreywolf y yo esperamos que le haya sido de su agrado :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Colombia hace un movimiento

Impusieron un ritmo para practicar un par de veces a la semana en secreto.  
Al final de las dos primeras semanas, Nueva España estaba exhausto y adolorido de todas partes. Había hecho un buen trabajo al momento de ocultar las raspaduras y moretones que tenía. Nadie creería que aquellos moretones eran por su torpeza, porque Alejandro muy rara vez era torpe. Aparte de ser útiles, las lecciones le permitieron pasar mucho más tiempo fuera de la casa de España, donde era probable que se encontrara con Enrique. Sus planes para evitar a Colombia habían sido realmente exitosos. No había visto a Enrique desde esa noche y se alegraba por ello.

[...]

Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus músculos se relajan en el agua caliente. El baño era exactamente lo que necesitaba, todos sus músculos estaban heridos, y de igual manera su piel estaba adornada de moretones.  
Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para acomodar su largo y oscuro cabello; se sentía bien. Dio un leve suspiro. Se masajeó los músculos adoloridos, tratando de deshacerse un poco del dolor.

Después de un rato el agua comenzó a enfriarse y Nueva España se vio obligado a salirse. El aire no estaba frío, pero tampoco era cálido como el agua de hace un momento.

Cogió una toalla de algodón suave y comenzó a secarse con ella. Miró por la ventana que daba hacia afuera; la noche se encontraba cautivadora y despejada. Cuando era más pequeño solía acostarse en el pasto a observar las constelaciones en compañía de quien se le ofreciera pasar tiempo con él. Ésta fue una de esas noches en las que le hubiera gustado poder hacer eso de nuevo. Suspiró y continuó secándose con la toalla. Agarró una camisa, unos pantalones sencillos y se los puso rápidamente.  
Salió del cuarto y luego se dirigió al pasillo. Repitió su última lección con Portugal una y otra vez en su cabeza: Tuvo que haber repelido allí y luego bloqueado allá, y entonces no tendría el moretón de su hombro ahora.  
Mientras Alejandro reflexionaba, no se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos estaban observando todos sus movimientos. Nueva España finalmente llegó a su dormitorio; entró caminando de puntitas para no despertar a Cuba. Se quitó la camisa y se metió en la sentía bien poder descansar después de arduas sesiones de entrenamiento. Tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada se quedó dormido.

Estaba casi soñando cuando sintió unas manos tocando suavemente sus hombros. Aturdido, se despertó haciendo un ruido de sorpresa. Una voz suave le habló al oído.

──Me has estado evitando.

Nueva España dio un quejido, estaba cansado y quería dormir.

──Enrique, este no es el momento ni el lugar──Dijo.

──No puedo encontrar ningún otro momento, por eso tiene que ser ahora. Además, me gusta más estar en la misma cama que tú──Susurró.

Alejandro murmuró aún adormilado.

──No te he estado evitando...── Las manos de Colombia se acomodaron sobre los hombros del novohispano.

──No me mientas, sé que lo has estado haciendo; ¿Ya no sientes nada por mí, es por eso que me estás evitando?

──Y si dijera que nunca sentí nada, ¿qué harías?──Dijo Nueva España en un susurro.

Nueva España sentía los labios del colombiano posarse en su hombro.

──Probablemente arrojarme de lo más alto que pudiese encontrar.

Nueva España se volvió para mirar a Colombia.

──Bueno, no tienes que hacer eso. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no siento nada por ti.

No estaba mintiendo, al menos no del todo; la verdad es que sí estaba sintiendo algo en ese momento, en su mayoría era fastidio y una extraña fascinación por el otro. Tomó a Colombia y lo inclinó hacia sí para después besarle ligeramente en los labios. Las manos de Enrique se trasladaron de los hombros de Alejandro hasta su pecho; rozó un moretón y Nueva España se estremeció ligeramente.  
Colombia besó el lugar en donde se encontraba el moretón.

──Pobrecito, ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¿Has estado luchando?──Susurró. Nueva España se preguntó vagamente cómo era que Colombia había saltado a esa conclusión.

──Sí, algo así...

──Debes estar adolorido. Date la vuelta, voy a frotar tu espalda.

El novohispano decidió no discutir sobre ello, no veía nada de malo en recibir un masaje en la espalda. Las manos de Enrique eran mucho más talentosas de lo que Alejandro se esperaba. Ese masaje era justo lo que necesitaba.  
Gimió levemente; casi podía ver a Colombia sonriendo satisfecho.

──Ese es un sonido que nunca te había escuchado hacer... Pero me encantaría escucharlo de nuevo──Le frotó un poco más la espalda.

──Eso se siente tan bien...

Colombia se fue un tanto a espalda baja.

──...Estás muy tenso en los hombros; ¿Qué has estado haciendo?──Nueva España se encogió de hombros.

──Eso es algo que no necesitas saber.

Colombia no dejó de masajear a Nueva España.

──Espero que no tengas un amante secreto al que te estés... tirando.

──¿Qué tipo de pecador te parezco?──Susurró el novohispano── Yo no soy vulnerable ante los pecados de la carne.

Colombia suspiró.

──¿...A pesar del hecho de que me sedujiste hace casi dos semanas?

Nueva España suspiró también; sabía que siempre volverían a este tema.

──Estaba intoxicado y no pensaba con claridad...──Colombia rió.

──Estaba más borracho que tú; tú casi no tenías alcohol en el cuerpo.

Nueva España estaba a punto de responder cuando el dedo de Colombia rozó algo en su espalda que envió chispas a través de su cuerpo y-

──¡Ah...!

Él sabía, SABÍA que Colombia estaba sonriendo ahora más que nunca. De pronto sintió al colombiano muy cerca de su oído.

──¿Qué es esto?──Susurró──. Parece que tienes un lugar como ese rulo de Romano que a España le gusta tanto.

Le rosó con los dedos haciendo pequeños círculos sobre el mismo punto, provocando que Nueva España arqueara la espalda y gimiera en voz bastante alta. Alejandro se llevó una mano sobre su boca para abstenerse de hacer tanto ruido. Con el otro brazo se quitó las sábanas de encima, estaba sintiendo un calor sofocante. Colombia jadeó ligeramente.

──No tenía idea de que tenías tatuajes, son tan... salvajes──. Ronroneó la última palabra como si fuera un cumplido.

Nueva España cayó en cuenta de que nadie había visto a su espalda aparte de Cuba, y que además, Cuba nunca había comentado algo sobre los tatuajes; sin embargo tenía el hábito de desviar la mirada y sonrojarse cuando Nueva España se quitaba la camisa.  
Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que la parte de la espalda que Colombia estaba frotando era el tatuaje del águila. Interesante.  
Se dio la vuelta, bloqueando de forma efectiva el acceso de Colombia hacia su espalda; por último, agarró ambas muñecas del colombiano.

──Pensé que ya habíamos tenido una conversación acerca de ti siendo dominante.

Nueva España sintió que se hundía en el "_salvajismo_" de nuevo. Se estaba convirtiendo en Mexica otra vez. Había una parte de sí que le quemaba, ansiosa de satisfacer toda esa tensión sexual reprimida. Pero ahora que le miraba más de cerca, a la luz de la luna, vio una belleza que no había visto antes en Enrique.  
Colombia era muy bien parecido con facciones bien resaltadas en los pómulos y una fina curvatura en sus labios. Su sonrisa, esa que siempre traía, era muy atractiva, al igual que la forma en la que su cabello corto y oscuro caía sobre su frente. Mexica sonrió con picardía y usó una mano para sostener ambas muñecas del colombiano,mientras que la otra mano fue a parar al rostro de éste.

──Enrique, eres muy atractivo...especialmente cuando me estás rogando──Agregó──. Podrías tener cualquiera; ¿Por qué me quieres a mi?

Colombia sonrió ante esto.

──Estás equivocado, tú eres perfecto; no hay razón para que te fijes en mi.

Luego cambió de tema y siguió hablando.

──Cuando la gente habla sobre ese momento en el que empezamos a soñar con las niñas... ¿Conoces esa clase de sueños? Esos sobre los labios y la piel desnuda?

Nueva España asintió con la cabeza. Colombia continuó.

──Bueno, yo he tenido ese tipo de sueños, pero no fueron con niñas. Soñé contigo.

Alejandro no sentía la necesidad de decirle a Enrique lo que él soñaba. Pero la honestidad de Colombia por alguna razón sí le dio al novohispano una increíble necesidad de darle un beso.  
Sus labios se tocaron con fuerza y Nueva España tuvo en control desde el inicio; y después de un rato, lo atrajo hacia su torso desnudo. Podía sentir sus instintos desbocándose dentro de él, pero supo mantenerlos bajo control.  
Nueva España mordió el labio inferior de Colombia suavemente, pidiendo entrar, cosa que el colombiano no le negó. Empujó su lengua dentro de la boca de Colombia, exploró sus cavidades y probó el sabor de la misma. Sintió al colombiano arquearse contra él; se besaron de nuevo y Colombia gimió levemente ante éste.  
Alejandro percibió un movimiento de reojo y se movió rápidamente para separarse de Enrique y taparse con la sábana. Cuba murmuró adormilado.

──¿Estabas hablando hace un momento? Escuché la voz de alguien...

──He estado dormido, debes de estar soñando. Vuelve a dormir...──Respondió tratando de sonar somnoliento.

Cuba murmuró algo incoherente y se volvió a dormir. Nueva España se volteo a Colombia.

──Enrique, tienes que irte. No quiero que nadie me encuentre contigo...──Murmuró.

* * *

**Perdonen la tardanza, se me pasó subir el capítulo aquí :c**

**Tengo una pregunta: ¿Es sedujiste o seduciste? es que no seeee DDD':**

**Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo caíptulo va a estar bien jarcor, shiquit s (Ké.)**

**comentarios constructivos? Reviews? Esos alimentan el alma de su traductora c':**


	6. Chapter 6 La disciplina de España

**Perdónenme! Siempre me olvido de publicar aquí DDD':**

**Advertencia: está medio jarcor (si, jarcor) el capítulo...**

* * *

Alfred se burló:

──¡Esa es la peor línea de que he oído: "soñé contigo"!

México había encendido un cigarrillo mientras el estadounidense hablaba y le dio un laaargo toque..

──Tenía "14 años"; nadie me había dicho alguna vez que me amaba. Yo estaba fascinado por la idea de tener a alguien allí para mí──. Estados Unidos sonrió e hizo un gesto para que México le diera el cigarrillo.

──¿Cuánto tiempo duró? ...Tú y Enrique.

La voz del mexicano adquirió un tono triste mientras le entregaba el cigarrillo al rubio.

──Depende de a quién le preguntes, para mí duró una noche, o por lo menos la primera vez.

Jones le dio un toque al cigarrillo.

──Espero que sea lo que sea esta cosa, esté permitida en mi casa...──Alejandro sonrió con picardía.

──No estoy al tanto de tus leyes, no lo sé── Entonces Alfred le entregó el cigarro.

──Y...¿qué sucedió a la mañana siguiente?

México se volvió hacia Estados Unidos antes de continuar.

──Carlos me dijo al final que él le había dicho a España, pero sólo porque pensaba que tenía que hacerlo.

──Así que, ¿qué fue o que hizo España al respecto?──México dio un largo y último toque al cigarro.

──Bueno, él me llamó a su oficina, y luego las cosas se pusieron muuuy mal...

* * *

Nueva España golpeó ligeramente la puerta del despacho de España, tenía la esperanza de que nadie respondería, pero por desgracia no tuvo tanta suerte. Oyó la voz del europeo desde el otro lado de la puerta: _"Entra, Alejandro"._ Nueva España se estremeció un poco antes de empujar la puerta y entrar; el muchacho no sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero por la voz de España, sabía que estaba en problemas.  
Carriendo mientras tanto, estaba sentado en su escritorio, furioso. Señaló bruscamente la silla frente a él.

──Siéntate──Dijo.

Nueva España hizo una nota mental, España debía estar muy enojado si le estaba dando órdenes de una sola palabra.

Se sentó rápidamente, aún no tenía idea de qué se trataba aquello. Pensó que sería mejor morderse la lengua y hacer lo que España quisiera. El hispano pasó las manos agitadamente sobre su escritorio, aunque no hubiese nada en él.

──Sólo he hablado con Enrique sobre este asunto...

Entonces cayó en cuenta de que esto tenía que ser sobre él y Enrique. Alejandro fingió ignorancia acerca del tema, él sabía que tenía que verse tan inocente como fuera posible.

──Todavía no entiendo de qué se trata.

Antonio le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente que no le creía en lo absoluto.

──Creo que entiendes perfectamente bien...──España se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación.──Yo no quería creer nada al principio. Estaba inclinado a creerles a vosotros, especialmente a ti.

Nueva España renunció a toda pretensión de no saber lo que ocurría.

──Sé lo que la Iglesia dice sobre la homosexualidad, pero-

España le interrumpió.

──Os he dado todo, el techo sobre su cabeza, los alimentos sobre vuestra mesa...Me debéis todo.

Carriendo se acercó por detrás de la silla del novohispano y luego apoyó las manos en el respaldo de ésta.

──Tú me debes todo, ¿por qué me traicionas así? Sois mi colonia favorita, ya lo sabes; pero no voy a tolerar esta deslealtad.

Nueva España sintió cómo el temperamento del español iba empeorando.

──No es deslealtad; no puedo ver qué fue lo que hice tan mal...

España caminó alrededor de la silla de nuevo; para cuando se detuvo, ya estaba en frente de la silla. Y por primera vez, Nueva España vio al conquistador en España de nuevo. Había una codicia tan grande en aquellos ojos que hace tiempo no veía... Era impactante.  
Entonces, España se sentó bruscamente en el regazo de su pupilo.

──Te olvidas de ti mismo, Mexica...── La voz del español cambió ligeramente, ahora era más ronca y dominante; casi tanto como el día en que robó a Mexica.

España no había usado el nombre original de la Nueva España desde que le había dado tal nombre.

──Yo te tomé y te di todo lo que tenía── Susurró──.Tú me perteneces a MI.

Alejandro sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, en este momento quería más que nada poder estar lejos de Antonio. España tomó la barbilla de la Nueva España y forzó sus ojos para encontrarse.

──Mírame── Gruñó.

Nueva España se vio en esos ojos verdes llenos de hambre y codicia. Se sentía totalmente impotente. No era como si pudiera hacer algo para detener España después de todo, pero esto era tan incómodo...  
España se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Nueva España en los labios. Casi de inmediato, Alejandro se dio cuenta de lo torpe que eran Colombia y él para besar, la habilidad de España estaba muy por encima de la suya. Los labios del hispano convencieron a los ajenos a abrirse, para luego introducir su lengua en la cavidad del menor de una manera un tanto forzada.  
El agarre de Antonio para con la barbilla de Alejandro no era suave ni amable; la presión ejercida en la mandíbula del novohispano le impidió al susodicho tratar de quitarse al español de encima. Y mientras tanto, la lengua experta de España exploró cada parte de la boca de Nueva España, quien no pudiendo hacer algo mejor, mordió la lengua del europeo. La mano libre que le quedaba a España azotó la silla justamente a un lado de la cabeza del moreno. Se apartó un tanto y le miró severo.

──¿Estás tratando de desafiarme?──Dijo.

Nueva España sacudió la cabeza con rigidez. España ronroneó.

──Entonces serás un buen chico...──Lo besó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue mucho más corto y con más fuerza de por medio. Luego volvió a alejarse.

Su mano se deslizó debajo la camisa de Nueva España. Carriendo habló.

──Te he querido de esta forma durante mucho tiempo...

La mano del español se encontró con uno de los pezones de Alejandro y lo agarró agresivamente. El chico se quedó sin aliento, pero paró de oponerse. España continuó hablando en un susurro bastante lujurioso.

──Sabía que eras demasiado joven para tomar ventaja de ti. Me dije que debía esperar a que estuvieras preparado.

España frotó el pezón entre sus dedos y Nueva España gimió en voz alta. Alejandro se estaba odiando por los ruidos que estaba haciendo y por el hecho de que en cierta forma estaba disfrutando esto. No odiaba la sensación, sólo quería que fuera cualquiera menos España.  
el mencionado continuó.

──...Pero cuando me enteré de Enrique y tú, supe que estabas listo. Cualquier cosa que Colombia pueda hacer contigo, yo puedo hacerlo mejor──. La mano de España que no estaba en su pezón se deslizó hacia abajo, dando a parar a sus caderas, tal vez más abajo──...Eres tan joven y tan sensible...

Las atenciones de Antonio habían dejado a Alejandro en una situación muuy vergonzosa, cosa que el hispano no tardó en notar. España le acarició y él involuntariamente arqueó la espalda. Finalmente, Nueva España sintió que debía detenerlo.

──No... Nunca fui tan lejos con Enrique.

España se detuvo por un momento.

──Oh, ¿así que no...? Tienes que decirme lo que quiero escuchar, o de lo contrario ¿cómo puedo perdonarte por dejar que alguien te tocara?── El toque de España se mantuvo suave, pero sus movimientos eran agresivos── Dime que Enrique te sedujo en contra de tu voluntad y toda la culpa recaerá sobre él. Si no me lo dices, entonces voy a tener que quitarte todos tus privilegios.

La mano de España pasó por debajo de la camisa de Nueva España hasta llegar a la espalda de éste, específicamente al tatuaje de águila. Nueva España difícilmente podía pronunciar palabra alguna por todas aquellas sensaciones que le estaban recorriendo el cuerpo en esos momentos. Se odiaba por los ruidos vergonzosos que se deslizaban entre sus labios. España aprovechó la ventaja que tenía con aquello.

──Así que, ¿vas a decirme lo que quiero oír?

El novohispano respiró profundo y se obligó a no llorar. Finalmente consiguió un tono de voz bastante controlado para preguntarle a Carriendo qué era lo que le pasaría a Colombia si lo decía. España respondió sin rodeos:

──Le voy a enviar de vuelta a las Américas para pasar entre diez y veinte años en las tierras que él representa. También perderá todos los privilegios que alguna vez tuviese aquí.

Nueva España consideró el castigo. Él no quería causarle dolor a Colombia, y se sintió profundamente mal por el chico... Pero tampoco quería arriesgar su propio estatus, ni mucho menos su capacidad para ir a entrenar con Portugal. La decisión estaba tomada.

──...Entonces él lo hizo. Él me sedujo, yo no soy culpable── España sonrió.

──Voy a hacer los arreglos necesarios en este momento. Pero debes de saber que no voy a perdonaros si esto sucede otra vez──Nueva España asintió.

──Tú no me quieres con nadie...

──No, no te quiero con otro hombre──Nueva España lo miró perplejo.

──¿Así que puedo estar con las mujeres?── España asintió.

──No me pondré celoso de esa manera...

Nueva España asintió y miró hacia otro lado.

* * *

**Pues, mis disculpas otra vez por no subir el capítulo nuevo con ustedes...**

**Aún así, espero que les haya gustado! Espero no tener muchos errores**

**Si me preguntan, no... No estoy muy cómoda traduciendo semi-porno XD No recordaba esta paaarteeeee porque en los capítulos nuevos no hay de eso D':**

**Responsabilidad es responsabilidad, qué le vamos a hacer /: Ni modo, meh**

**Reviews? Comentarios constructivos? Se los agradecería mucho c:**

**Gracias a las personas que le han puesto follow y fav, me hacen muuy feliz y a la autora también :DD**


	7. Chapter 7 La partida de Colombia

**Perdonen la tardanza, he tenido mucho trabajo mucho en la escuela últimamente D':**

**Anyway, aquí está el capítulo y espero sinceramente que les guste.**

* * *

El muelle estaba increíblemente concurrido y bullicioso en ese momento. Nueva España se abrió paso entre la multitud para llegar a Colombia que estaba de pie junto al muelle mirando a su alrededor. Alejandro estaba ignorando y desafiando a Carriendo al venir aquí, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Días más tarde, después de haberse reunido con España, el novohispano estaba que se lo comía la culpa. Admitió que nunca debió haber dejado que Colombia tomase toda la culpa, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacer algo al respecto. Así pues, a pesar de la insistencia de España en que se mantuviera alejado del colombiano, había ido al muelle para despedirle. Sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer.

Colombia iba a abordar el barco hasta que Nueva España le tomó por la muñeca. Se dio la vuelta y miró al muchacho; por un segundo, la impresión y el impacto fueron notables en su cara, luego le siguió la alegría. Sonrió.

──No pensé que fueras a venir, después de lo que España dijo...── La sonrisa de Colombia se desvaneció y miró hacia sus pies.

Nueva España inclinó suavemente la barbilla de Colombia para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

──España me prohibió expresamente venir, pero no podía dejarte ir así... ¿Qué fue lo que España te dijo?── Colombia apartó la mirada.

──Dijo que...bueno, en realidad no es algo que me gustaría repetir en compañía como lo es la tuya. En resumen, dijo que fue una osadía el tratar de seducirte, que estaba en contra de las leyes tanto de él como las de Dios.

Nueva España besó Colombia suavemente en la mejilla.

──Sabes que eso no es cierto. Él no debió haber dicho lo que dijo; ¿Te arrepientes?

Los labios de Colombia se contrajeron en una media sonrisa.

──Mi amor, yo no podría lamentar un sólo momento que pasé contigo ni por el peor de los castigos...

La culpa atacó a Nueva España de nuevo, haciendo que este atrajera al colombiano en un abrazo.

──Lo siento, esto es mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera-.. ── Colombia puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de la Nueva España.

──No te disculpes, no es tu culpa. No quiero que te sientas culpable por mi partida. Sabía que España te perdonaría── Agregó.──Él tiene tu cuidado por encima del nuestro.

Nueva España hizo un nuevo intento:

──No lo entiendes, no puedo perdonarme por esto...── Enrique se inclinó y le hizo callar con un beso. Luego de un rato se apartó un poco con los ojos llorosos.

──Me prometí que no lloraría. Quiero decir, son sólo 10 años, e-es como un abrir y cerrar de ojos para nosotros──Hizo una pequeña pausa──...España me ha prohibido que te escriba, sino lo haría cada día.

Colombia se enjuagó las lágrimas, se rindió. Terminó por derrumbar su rostro contra el cuello del novohispano. Mientras tanto, Alejandro mantuvo a Enrique aferrado a él, dejando que el joven se desahogara. La Joya de la Corona podía sentir las lágrimas rodando por su cara en contra de su voluntad.  
Colombia habló en su hombro con voz claramente quebrada.

──Te amo. Te amo más de lo que puedo soportar. Pero sé que un día volveré contigo.

El capitán del navío salió a la cubierta y les gritó.

──Señor, tenemos que irnos ahora. España me ha dicho que debemos de salir tan pronto como nos fuera posible.

Colombia se soltó de Nueva España, y con lo que quedaba de su dignidad abordó al barco. Nueva España se acercó al capitán y susurró.──¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?──El capitán se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la colonia.

Tan pronto como el capitán estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la Nueva España lo tomó por el cuello del abrigo,al mismo tiempo que sacaba el cuchillo del cinturón del capitán. Puso el cuchillo a la garganta del hombre sin pensárselo dos veces.

──Como menciones esto a España, voy a tener que remover tu inútil cabeza de su sitio.

Alejó el arma blanca del hombre y lo dejó ir.

──Y no estoy jugando, te lo garantizo.

Nueva España se volvió de espaldas y se alejó entre la multitud.

* * *

Balanceó la espada de madera y bloqueó el golpe que venía desde arriba, después se movió justo a tiempo para bloquear un golpe bajo, que al final le haría ganar un golpe en las costillas. Susurró ligeramente entre dientes, al mismo tiempo en que Portugal le brindaba una mirada exasperada.

──Parece que el día de hoy no te encuentras aquí, muchacho. Podría que decir que tu mente está en otro lugar.

Nueva España no se molestó en negarlo.

──Hoy no es un buen día para practicar, tengo muchas cosas en la mente...── El portugués le golpeó ligeramente con la punta de la espada de madera otra vez.

──Entonces este es el mejor momento; las guerras no suceden cuando estás feliz. Debes de sentir el peso de las personas que mueren por ti. Necesitas ser capaz de luchar no importando lo que sientas, muchacho.

Nueva España asintió y levantó su espada de nuevo al tiempo en que trataba de tragarse sus sentimientos. Pero en el fondo de su mente seguía viendo la cara de Colombia cuando se fue. No obstante, ésta vez le fue un poco mejor que la última. Portugal suspiró.

──Aún no estás aquí, chico. No puedes reprimir tus emociones, dime lo que te está molestando...

Alejandro no se lo pensó ni un segundo antes de comenzar a relatar la historia acerca de todo lo que había sucedido. Al final de la misma, Philip se encontró posando su mano sobre el hombro de novohispano de manera simpática.

──_Meu Deus,_ sé que mi hermano es un hijo de puta, pero no esperaba que él fuera capaz de hacer algo como esto.

Nueva España respondió con una voz fría.

──Debería de haber sabido que esto iba a pasar. Todo es mi culpa, yo no pude defenderme── Portugal negó con la cabeza.

──No, la culpa es de España por ser tan codicioso y posesivo──.Ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos──.Pero no puedes quedarte con eso en mente por siempre; amarás de nuevo, confía en mí. El mundo está lleno de gente atractiva y carismática.

El joven levantó la vista y vio a Brasil caminando por el pasillo en el espejo de la pared.

* * *

──Ya veo por qué odias España, ¿cómo se atreve a hacerte eso?──Gruñó el estadounidense. México se encogió de hombros.

──Y eso lo considero como una de sus menores ofensas.

──¡¿Casi te violó, y ese es una de sus menores ofensas?!──Estados Unidos le miró sorprendido.

México sonrió.

──¡Pero no me violó, ese es el punto! Lo peor es que casi destruye mi vida amorosa. Él me obligó a darme cuenta de que soy bisexual──Alfred se rió.

──Eso es un hecho por el que he estado perdiendo el sueño una y otra vez. Yo diría que eres más pansexual que bisexual.

México tomó otro toque del cigarrillo, el cual ya estaba por acabarse.

──Has estado hablando con Catalina demasiado. Sólo soy una persona muy sexual... Me gusta lo que me gusta y punto──. El estadounidense miró al mexicano con algo de duda.

──Cat dijo también que eres propenso a tener amantes...── México suspiró.

──¿Esto es entre tú y yo? ¿O se trata quizás de mi comportamiento en el pasado? No me gusta estar atado a una sola persona, pero a ti te he sido más que fiel──.Recalcó──. A Catalina le encanta tocar el tema porque todavía no me perdona.

De pronto, Estados Unidos tomó el cigarrillo de la boca de México y lo besó de lleno en los labios.

──_I'm sorry_──México sonrió.

──Tienes una manera muy extraña de pedir disculpas.

Jones se encogió de hombros.

──Si trato de discutir diré algo estúpido y voy a arruinarlo todo.

Alejandro se rió.

──Es bueno que te des cuenta de que no tienes tacto. A veces me pregunto si "cejas" te enseñó modales...

──No es que él no haya tratado, yo nunca escuché──.Dijo── ¿Y tú? España no parece haberte enseñado algo.

Ahora fue el turno de México para reírse. De nuevo.

──Aprendí mucho menos de él que lo que aprendí de la corte en general──.Y Alfred apagó el cigarro interesado.

──He oído que era una de las cortes más pecaminosas de aquellos tiempos~... Así que me encantaría saber acerca de lo que aprendiste de la corte española.

México miró con tristeza el cigarro por un momento antes de retomar el habla.

──Nos estás confundiendo con los franceses, aunque ya sé que para los ingleses somos lo mismo──.Cambió de tema──...Hay una botella de tequila, tequila del bueno en ese gabinete de ahí; ve a buscarlo── El estadounidense se quejó un poco antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el gabinete.

──No voy a preguntar por qué tienes tequila guardado en tu habitación...Entonces── dijo volviendo con la botella en mano──, háblame de la corte española.

* * *

**Hey, espero que les haya gustado y que yo no haya tenido muchos errores de ortografía DD:**

**Reviews? Comentarios constructivos? Me gustaría saber qué opinan del curso de la historia c:**


End file.
